At present, people are increasingly concerned about the dose for X-ray scanning with a CT scanner system. That is to say, while X-ray scanning a subject (e.g., a patient) with a CT scanner system, it is preferred that the dose for X-ray scanning (e.g., an amount of radiation emitted by X-ray machinery and/or an amount of radiation dose or effective dose applied to a patient) is lower but enough to guarantee the quality of the scanned image. Accordingly, more and more technologies for reducing the dose for X-ray scanning have been disclosed, such as variable current X-ray scanning, automatic voltage selecting X-ray scanning, dose modulated X-ray scanning, and slice tracking technology in start and end phases of a spiral X-ray scanning.
Different image qualities may be obtained with different technologies or combinations thereof. Therefore, the question as to how to obtain a desired image quality without increasing the dose for X-ray scanning has become more and more important.
NEUSOFT MEDICAL SYSTEMS CO., LTD. (NMS), founded in 1998 with its world headquarters in China, is a leading supplier of medical equipment, medical IT solutions, and healthcare services. NMS supplies medical equipment with a wide portfolio, including CT, MRI, digital X-ray machine, Ultrasound, PET (Positron Emission Tomography), Linear Accelerator, and Biochemistry Analyser. Currently, NMS' products are exported to over 60 countries and regions around the globe, serving more than 5,000 renowned customers. NMS's latest successful developments, such as 128 Multi-Slice CT Scanner System, Superconducting MRI, Linear Accelerator, and PET products, have led China to become a global high-end medical equipment producer. As an integrated supplier with extensive experiences in large medical equipment, NMS has been committed to the study of avoiding secondary potential harm caused by excessive X-ray irradiation to the subject during the CT scanning process. The present disclosure provides methods and systems for configuring X-ray scanning based on the dose of such X-ray scanning (e.g., to achieve a target dose and/or reduce a dose of radiation from the X-ray scanning).